Pouvoir assumer sa vraie personnalité
by Ilunae
Summary: Pendant des années Himiko avait caché ce qu'elle était vraiment. UA Dead tube.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur Dead tube.

* * *

Pendant des années Himiko avait caché ce qu'elle était vraiment. Cela avait été difficile pour elle de réprimer sa vraie personnalité. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, cependant.

"Arrête de sourire comme ça ! On dirait une sadique ! Ce n'est pas normal de ramasser des animaux morts !"

Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de mal dans son sourire. Le pire étant que ce genre de commentaires venait de la part de ses parents. Comme elle les aimait, elle avait tout fait pour leur plaire. Même si cela voulait dire devoir se comporter comme quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.

Himiko avait donc joué aux filles normales pendant toute son enfance. Elle avait caché ses goûts aux autres pour éviter de recevoir des commentaire méchants. Cela avait été très difficile pour elle. Elle avait souvent pleuré quand elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre.

Tout avait changé quand elle avait découvert Dead tube. Himiko se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait entendu parler de ce site pour la première fois. Cela avait été une journée banale pour elle. Elle avait été avec des filles de sa classe.

"Il paraît qu'il y a un site où on peut poster n'importe quel genre de vidéos !" avait dit l'une de ses camarades.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Des vidéos de viols, de tortures ou de meurtres ! Les participants ne risquent rien tant qu'ils remportent le plus grand nombre de vues !"

Les autres filles avaient exploser de rire.

"N'importe quoi !"

"Ça ne peut pas exister un site pareil !"

"Je vous jure que si !"

"Et comment il s'appelle ce site ?"

"Dead tube mais, je vous conseille pas d'aller dessus !"

Himiko n'avait pas cru à l'existence du site, elle non plus. Si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de créer un site comme ça, il se serait retrouvé tout de suite en prison. Pareil pour ce qui était des participants.

De plus, ceux qui postaient des vidéos violentes devaient être haïs par tout le monde. Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction de ses parents quand ils l'avaient vue jouer avec des cadavres d'animaux. Personne ne pouvait donc gagner beaucoup de vues en postant ce genre de choses.

Malgré cela, elle avait eu envie d'y croire au fond d'elle. Elle s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait trouver des personnes comme elle. Himiko avait donc décidé de vérifier.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le site. Elle avait trouvé cela un peu bizarre. Un site qui hébergeait des vidéos aussi violentes n'aurait pas dû se trouver aussi facilement.

Elle avait décidé de regarder le contenu proposé. La première vidéo sur laquelle elle était tombée s'intitulait 'La nouvelle recette d'Eater'. Himiko avait fait une grimace. Une vidéo de cuisine. A ce moment-là, elle en avait été sûre et certaine. Ce site ne pouvait être qu'une grosse arnaque.

Himiko avait quand même décidé de regarder la vidéo par pure curiosité. Eater était un homme normal en apparence. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, elle n'aurait même pas fait attention à lui. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait bien s'ennuyer devant cette vidéo.

La vidéo avait commencé comme un cours de cuisine banal.

"Bonjour, chers amis ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle recette !"

Eater avait commencé à montrer les ingrédients devant la caméra. Rien de bien intéressant.

"Maintenant, je vais vous montrer la pièce maîtresse !" avait-il dit en prenant un couteau de boucher. "Je vous rappelle que vous devez bien faire attention quand vous choisissez votre viande !"

Il avait ensuite déplacer la caméra pour montrer une personne attachée à une chaise. Puis l'homme s'était rapproché de sa victime pour l'égorger. Himiko avait regardé la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à y croire sur le coup. Ce type n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour tuer et découper sa victime devant la caméra. Il y avait bien des vidéos très violentes sur Dead tube.

Elle avait regardé la vidéo du cannibale jusqu'au bout. Cela avait été magnifique. Elle avait enfin pu voir quelqu'un d'aussi tordu qu'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule au monde à être comme ça.

Himiko avait ensuite regardé les commentaires sur la vidéo. Encore une fois, elle avait été très surprise. Eater avait beaucoup de fans. Il recevait plein de commentaires positifs.

A partir de ce jour-là, tout avait changé pour elle. Himiko avait décidé d'assumer sa vraie personnalité. Elle avait regardé toutes les vidéos d'Eater. Elles étaient toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres.

Elle avait découvert d'autres Dead tubers par la suite. Il y avait plein de tarés sur ce site. Comme Kacchan et Deku. Un duo qui tuait toutes les personnes qui voulaient les séparer. Leurs vidéos étaient toujours magnifiques.

Il était possible de voir qu'il y avait un vrai lien entre eux. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui partageait la même passion qu'eux. Elle rêvait de les rencontrer un jour.

Il y avait aussi la petite Akazukin. Celle-là ne s'en prenait qu'à ceux qui le méritaient selon elle. Les violeurs, assassins et les participants de Dead tube. Himiko aurait bien aimé la voir pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble.

Après avoir visionné plein de vidéos, elle avait décidé de se lancer à son tour. Elle aussi voulait avoir plein de fans. Pour sa première vidéo, elle avait décidé de tuer ses parents. Sa vidéo avait remporté plus de succès qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

Depuis, elle était contente. Elle pouvait enfin montrer sa véritable personnalité et, elle avait une tonne de fans. Tous l'amaient pour ce qu'elle était vraimen.

"Bonjour mes petits choux ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
